Tanto tiempo juntos
by Reader pkmn
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Jeannine Matweus. Filch se encuentra con una pequeña gata... ¿qué será de su relación? Bueno, apesto en los resúmenes, pasen y vean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Con un poquito de corazón…**

Era una soleada aunque fresca tarde de verano en el Londres muggle. Filch, que, por consejo del director, se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones fuera del colegio, paseaba por una calle casi desierta cuando oyó unos maullidos lastimeros. Se dirigió al lugar del que provenían, y se encontró con una pequeña gata cuyo pelaje blanco estaba cubierto por una triste capa de mugre y… sangre. Una de las patas del animal, que parecía tener apenas unos meses, sangraba. Mucho. El primer instinto de Filch, como siempre que se encontraba con un gato en apuros, fue ayudarla. Vendó rápidamente la pata de la gata con una cinta y fue a la farmacia más cercana a buscar algo con lo que tratarla. Apenas tardó un par de minutos, y para cuando volvió la pequeña se había deshecho de la cinta, aunque parecía más dolida incluso que antes. En menos de quince minutos la herida estaba desinfectada y bien vendada. El problema era que ahora no sabía qué hacer con la gata. No estaba seguro de poder llevársela a Hogwarts (aunque pensándolo bien, no debería haber ningún problema, después de todo a los alumnos se les permitía, ¿por qué no iba a poder él?). Aparte de que aún era una gata joven y un tanto débil, la herida seguía allí, y tardaría en recuperarse. Tras meditarlo un rato, decidió llevársela. Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y se comunicó con el director. Este le dijo que no había problema en que se la quedara, lo que alegró mucho al conserje. Aunque aún quedaban unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones, estaba seguro de que aquel, con su nueva compañera, sería un curso interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago, es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Cargando nuevo nombre…**

Todavía no tenía un nombre para el animal. Llevaba dos semanas observándola, buscando un nombre que le pegara. Había probado ya mil maneras de llamarla, desde "Linda" hasta "Mi princesa peluda", pasando por "¡Gato!" y "¡Eh, tú, la de ahí, sí, tú, el gato!" o el clásico "Pequeñaaaaa", pero ella no parecía convencida por ninguno (o quizás eran imaginaciones del conserje) y él continuaba probando un nombre tras otro.

Aquella tarde fue a un pequeño pueblo muggle en el que vivía una prima suya, también squib. Se quedó fascinado por un aparato que, según su prima, se llamaba "televisión", que mostraba imágenes brillantes aunque descoloridas, en 100 tonos de gris. En uno de los programas había un tipo que se hacía llamar "Señor Norris" **(n/a: nada pero nada que ver con Chuck Norris)**. Era un tipo fuerte y musculoso, y su nombre era llamativo y fácil de recordar. Probó a llamar a la gata "Señora Norris" **(n/a: espero que no hayas imaginado que la iba a llamar Sr. Norris, porque 1. Se supone que sabes que el bicho se llama Señora Norris y 2. Es una gata, por favor, no un gato).** A sus ojos, era un nombre adecuado para ella, una gata vivaracha que, a pesar de estar aún herida, se mostraba firme, con movimientos decididos y un toque de elegancia. A ella pareció gustarle, respondía muy bien cada vez que la llamaba así y meneaba la cola **(n/a: sí, ya sé que eso es cosa de los perros, pero es una gata especial, ¿ok? No me juzguéis ;w;)** en un gesto muy alegre. Sí, definitivamente el nombre le pegaba, a partir de entonces era todo suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago, es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **¡Atención, atención, hay una nueva inquilina!**

El primer día de curso… No estaba seguro de si la Señora Norris aguantaría bien el verse rodeada repentinamente por tantos alumnos, pero confió en que lo haría. Para el banquete de bienvenida decidió dejarla en su despacho con comida y algo de música, para que se mantuviera tranquila y para que ningún alumno la viera, por si se le ocurría hacerle alguna trastada (nunca se sabe, demasiados alumnos habían sido cazados por el conserje y no dudaba de que a algunos les gustaría tener su "pequeña venganza"). La cena se le hizo eterna, y para cuando por fin volvió a su despacho parecían haber pasado siglos. Se encontró con que su gata estaba tranquila, casi dormida, y no parecía haberle afectado el molesto ruido que venía de los pasillos poco antes. Esta imagen le arrancó una enorme sonrisa, se consideraba increíblemente suertudo de haberla encontrado.

Al día siguiente tenía que sacarla sí o sí, no podía dejarla sola y encerrada por siempre. Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, de que se asustara, pero parecía él incluso más nervioso que ella, aunque quizás eran solo imaginaciones suyas, incluso puede que la gata no se estuviera dando cuenta de nada y por eso se mostraba tan tranquila. Bajaron a las mazmorras, donde quedaban tan solo unos pocos Slytherin, que miraron a la gata con sorpresa y luego pasaron de largo, aunque algunos, los más pequeños, se pararon a acariciarla. La gata permaneció inmutable, aunque soltó un ronroneo de... ¿agrado? ante las caricias. Bueno, al menos parecía que no lo pasaría mal. Fueron al comedor, donde pasó prácticamente lo mismo. A lo largo de la mañana innumerables estudiantes pararon a acariciar a la gata, a la que parecía gustarle toda aquella atención. Al conserje, en cambio, no le gustaba demasiado. Aunque le parecía bien que recibiera cariño y atención de los estudiantes, le gustaría ser él quien pudiera dárselo. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no woy Rowling **  
**

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago y es mi regalo de para Jeannine Matweus

 **Cazadora con futuro**

Llevaban ya casi dos horas dando vueltas por el castillo en busca de estudiantes cuando la Señora Norris se sobresaltó. La gata se alejó del conserje, que se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. A los pocos segundos oyó un estridente maullido y el grito de un alumno sorprendido por la aparición del animal. Fue corriendo al lugar del que provenía el ruido.

-Oh, señor Scarmander... qué inesperada sorpresa...

-Verá, Filch... puedo explicarlo...

-No se preocupe, podrá explicarle todo al director, a mí no tiene nada que explicarme, mi trabajo y el de la Señora Norris es tan solo encontrarle.

Sorprendido, acompañó al prefecto al despacho del director. Le extrañaba haberle encontrado, pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas. Mientras volvía a su despacho, pensaba en la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado a tan buena compañera. Sí, definitivamente era una gran suerte. Su pequeña merecía una ración extra de leche y golosinas aquella noche, después de todo no todos los días se caza a un estudiante rebelde -ni más ni menos que un prefecto- por primera vez. Y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

* * *

 **Mil perdones por la demora, he estado liadísima con exámenes y otras cosas, pero aquí está. Seguiré actualizando lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.  
**

 **En otras noticias... sí, se trata de Newt Scarmander. Sé que la diferencia temporal es bastante, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Yo tengo este headcanon en el que a pesar de ser un buen estudiante y prefecto es un alumno un tanto rebelde, así que decidí plasmarlo aquí. Espero que os guste! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Hum, quizás te dejemos en paz...**

La atención duró poco. A la mañana siguiente de la primera "caza" de la Señora Norris, todos los alumnos sabían que debían andarse con cuidado. Las caricias cesaron. Los alumnos no se paraban en los pasillos. A la gata no pareció afectarle, y al conserje sin duda lo alegró. Por fin volvía a imponer. Además, ya le estaban dando celos... A pesar de todo, la repentina falta de atención se sentía rara. Se había acostumbrado (si es que te puedes acostumbrar en apenas un par de días) al constante enjambre de niños a su alrededor. No es que no hubiera estado siempre rodeado de niños, pero no de _esa_ manera. Casi echaba de menos a los grupos de estudiantes que se abalanzaban sobre su gata, esperándola tras cada esquina o, incluso, dentro de los armarios de escobas. Los pasillos parecían desiertos. Cuando ya todos estaban en clase, agarró a su gata en brazos. El frío desapareció enseguida. El animal se acurrucó en sus brazos, buscando la postura más cómoda para dormirse, transmitiéndole todo el calor de su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir como un niño otra vez, frente al fuego, sin preocupaciones... Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La Señora Norris saltó de sus brazos y fue corriendo tras un ratón. Ah, nunca se cansaría de esa pequeña traviesa...

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que los capítulos son cortitos, pero van con todo mi amor, y tengo una pequeña sorpresita para el final. Besitos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum, el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Cuando mi pequeña se enferma**

La Señora Norris se había roto una pata. Se dio cuenta en cuanto la vio aquella mañana. Normalmente la gata se levantaba y lo saludaba cariñosamente al verlo, pero en aquella ocasión no fue así. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero al apoyar la pata delantera derecha maulló, adolorida, y volvió a su posición anterior. El conserje se le acercó cautelosamente.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿estás bien?

La gata maulló en señal de... ¿negación? Bueno, al menos así lo interpretó su humano. Examinó cuidadosamente la pata del animal, que parecía comprender sus intenciones (o quizás era la confianza adquirida con el paso del tiempo, después de todo él le había salvado la vida ya una vez), ya que no ofreció resistencia alguna. Efectivamente, la pata estaba rota. No había mucho que hacer, salvo darle descanso y esperar a que sanara. Desayunó rápidamente y fue a hacerle compañía. Una persona cualquiera quizás lo había encontrado aburrido, pero para él pocas cosas eran mejores que estar con su gata. Pasó la mayor parte del día leyendo y mirándola, aunque de vez en cuando se levantaba y traía algo de comida. Aquel se convirtió en uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Cuando los gatos vuelen**

No podía creer que se hubiera roto la pierna. ¿Quién se encargaría de sus deberes? ¡Y justo cuando se acercaban las fiestas! Estaba seguro de que el guardabosques y su ayudante, un chico llamado Hagrid, montarían un lío enorme si intentaban ayudarlo, y no creía que a los profesores les hiciera mucha gracia... De algún modo se las apañaría, de eso estaba seguro, pero por el momento descansaría. Se tumbó en el sofá a leer, y poco después llegó su gata, la Señora Norris, que se acurrucó con él en el desvencijado sofá. Entonces, al conserje se le ocurrió que ella podría ayudarle. Sí, esa era la solución. Seguro que el director o alguno de los profesores conocía algún hechizo que permitiera a la gata flotar o caminar por las paredes o algo. Porque algo tenía claro, su pierna se curaría sola, sin ningún tipo de magia. Bueno, ya preguntaría. Por el momento decidió centrarse en la agradable tarde que tenía por delante.

* * *

El momento de decorar no se hizo esperar. El profesor de Pociones le puso un mejunje extraño en las patas a la Señora Norris que le permitiría andar por las paredes y flotar un poco. Generalmente no era muy fan de la magia, pero tenía que reconocer que aquello funcionaba bastante bien. Pasaron buena parte del fin de semana decorando el Gran Comedor, y otros 7 días decorando los pasillos, a un día por piso (y doce galletas la hora). A Filch le habría gustado tener más libertad de movimiento, incluso poder hacerlo él mismo, pero tuvo que conformarse con dar instrucciones a su fiel compañera peluda, que en ningún momento se quejó del trabajo que le habían asignado, e incluso pareció disfrutarlo.

-Por favor, Señora Norris, un poco más a la derecha- la gata se movió-. No, a la _otra_ derecha.

La gata maulló en tono de burla, casi diciéndole que se dejara de fastidiar, que ella podía hacerlo sola y mejor, y que sus instrucciones daban pena. Sí, todo en un solo maullido, porque habían aprendido a comunicarse de ese modo. Porque tanto se querían y se entendían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Filch se nos enferma, personitas. No sé, siempre he imaginado que, a pesar de darle rabia no poder hacer magia y querer aprender, eso le hacía desconfiar un poco de ella. A saber. Ideas raras que se me pasan por la cabeza**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago, es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Niños malos y papeles raros**

-James Potter, no sé por qué no me sorprende verlo por aquí- el conserje hablaba mientras acariciaba maliciosamente a su gata **(n/a: sí, como los malos de las pelis)-.** ¡Oh, miren, el célebre Sirius Black lo acompaña! Sienten, sienten, por favor, no puedo tener a semejantes personalidades de pie- las no-buenas (aunque tampoco malas) intenciones del conserje estaban claras. Los alumnos obedecieron.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿puedo saber qué les trae por aquí? Acaso no es la profesora McGonagall quien debería administrarles su castigo y no yo?

-Oh, Filch, Minnie está ocupada, así que, ¿quién mejor que nuestro querido fantástico conserje el Señor-pelo-increíble-Filch para hacerlo?

-Señores, un poco de seriedad. No me van a comprar así y lo saben.

-Bueno... ¡Hey! ¡Gata! ¡Devuélveme eso!

La Señora Norris volvió al regazo del conserje y le dio un pergamino doblado de aspecto bastante viejo y olor a librería de segunda mano. Era extraño. "Lo examinaré más tarde, ahora tengo que ocuparme de estos dos", pensó el conserje, pero para cuando levantó la mirada la habitación estaba llena de un denso humo de colores y los alumnos habían desaparecido. Sabía que eran un caso perdido, ya tendría su venganza más tarde. Se fijó detenidamente en el pergamino. Era obviamente mágico. Se maldijo en ese momento por haber nacido squib. Supuso que sería uno de los raros inventos de Potter y sus amigos. Lo guardó y limpió un poco la habitación, que había quedado llena de polvo de colores, probablemente producto de lo que fuera que había liberado el humo. Le dio un ovillo de lana a su gata y se quedó absorto viéndola jugar. Aquella minina lo sorprendía cada día con algo nuevo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago, es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **Solo de nuevo... ¿para siempre? Esperemos que no**

Cuando se enteró de que su gata estaba petrificada casi le da algo. Había pasado por tantas cosas con ella, la había visto crecer durante tanto tiempo... la idea de perderla le resultaba insoportable. Se prometió que, si no la recuperaba, atraparía al culpable, costara lo que costara, y le haría pagar, con magia o sin ella, incluso si eso significaba acabar en Azkaban, porque no estaba dispuesto a que alguien le hiciera algo a su mejor amiga y se quedara tan tranquilo. Porque sí, aquella pequeña cría asustada y herida que había encontrado en un callejón de Londres se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y no la cambiaría por ningún otro gato del mundo.

Durante las siguientes semanas la seguridad se convirtió en la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pasaba el día encerrado en su oficina, y las noches en la enfermería. Pero no podía abandonar sus obligaciones. Acabó volviendo a pasear por el castillo en busca de alumnos, solo y malhumorado, como había hecho durante años antes de encontrar a la gata. Los estudiantes lo evitaban más de lo normal, y alguno hasta demostró algo del respeto por el dolor del conserje.

* * *

Fueron meses de angustia, en los que más de un estudiante hizo compañía a la Señora Norris, ocupando las camas a su alrededor, o pasando cerca suya un par de veces al día. Pero toda tormenta llega a su fin, y aquella no fue una excepción. Tras un curso lleno de temor y peligro, las mandrágoras estuvieron listas, y por fin los petrificados volvieron a la vida. Cuando, después de lo que parecieron siglos, vio moverse por fin a su compañera, la alegría volvió a él. Adiós a las rondas solitarias, a las pesadillas y a sufrir cada vez que veía a su gata en la enfermería. Porque ella estaba bien, y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, no podía escribir un fic sobre Filch y la Señora Norris sin al menos mencionar cómo se sintió él cuando ella estuvo petrificada ¿no? Porque seguro que no lo pasó naaaaaada bien. Espero que os guste :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no woy Rowling **  
**

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago y es mi regalo de para Jeannine Matweus

 **¡Adiós muy buenas, niños!**

Tras muchos años trabajando en Hogwarts, había llegado el momento de jubilarse. Se retiraría a un pequeño pueblo muggle a unos cuantos kilómetros de Londres. Mientras metía las pocas cosas que quería llevar en su maleta- no creía que fuera buena idea llevarse los objetos confiscados, ya se encargaría de ellos el nuevo conserje-, se encontró con varias fotos, que se habían mantenido ocultas a la vista de los visitantes en todos los años que había ocupado aquel despacho. Notó un golpe en la espalda y se dio la vuelta, era su gata.

-Oh, Señora Norris, venga para acá. Sabes que nos vamos, ¿verdad? Sí, claro que sí, eres una chica lista.

Probablemente la gata se había dado cuenta de la melancolía que en aquel momento envolvía a su dueño, pues ronroneó cariñosamente y se frotó contra él en un gesto que mostraba todo el afecto que le tenía. Esto reconfortó al conserje, que, a pesar del mal humor que había mostrado la mayor parte del tiempo mientras trabajaba allí, apreciaba el viejo castillo y el tiempo que había pasado en él. Se quedaron un rato así, él rememorando momentos pasados y ella disfrutando del calor que emitía su cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente había vivido buenas cosas desde que empezó a trabajar en la escuela. Casi le daba pena dejarla. Casi. Por lo menos ahora podría pasar más tiempo con su pequeña amiga peluda. Sí, definitivamente lo haría. La minina merecía más cariño incluso del que le había dado. Merecía todo el cariño del mundo. Porque era la mejor gata del mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno, algún día se iba a tener que jubilar, ¿no? No sé, digo yo... En otras noticias, vamos llegando al final. Disfruten mientras puedan! x3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **¿Bebés? ¿Adiós? ¿Todo junto? ¿En serio?**

¿Su gata embarazada? ¿Tendría Señoritos y Señoritas Norris? ¡Increíble! Definitivamente era la noticia más emocionante que había recibido en bastante tiempo, algo digno de celebración.

-¡Hey, compañera, ven aquí! Me han dicho que alguien está embarazada- le acarició la barriga con delicadeza-. ¡Tendremos bebés Norris! Estoy convencido de que serás una excelente madre Y desde luego que los pequeños serán tan hermosos como tú, claro que sí, tendrán tus genes, tu eres hermosa, ellos serán hermosos.

Estaba decidido a que los bebés vivieran tan bien como lo hacía su madre, pero no estaba seguro de poder ser él quien les proporcionara esa vida que merecían. Se hacía viejo, y no sabía si duraría mucho más.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando. Cuando la Señora Norris dio a luz a cinco pequeños gatitos tan hermosos como su madre, supo que tendría que encontrarles un hogar. Fue difícil, pero finalmente encontró a una familia dispuesta a adoptarlos a todos. Cuando crecieron lo suficiente, se fueron. Filch veía cerca su fin, pero aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Una tarde fresca y soleada, como aquella en la que había conocido a su compañera, fueron a Londres.

-¿Recuerdas, vieja amiga? Aquí fue donde te encontré, joven, herida y asustada, y aquí será donde nos despediremos.

Se quedaron un rato allí, recordando, hasta que la nueva familia de la Señora Norris fue a buscarla. Se despidieron emotivamente, y él emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, solo por primera vez en muchos años. Aquella noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Fue un llanto apacible, melancólico, un tanto doloroso. No volvió a despertar.

Años después, el espíritu de un viejo cascarrabias y el de una elegante gata de blanco pelaje suave se reencontraban, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

* * *

 **Buajajajaja, lloren, lloren, sufran los sentimientos . Originalmente este iba a ser el último capítulo, uno con el que sufrirían y odiarían los finales aún más, pero tengo un extra, que se sale un poco de la petición de Jeannine pero que me gustaría incluir. Espero que les guste! :3 #ReaNoSabePorQuéHablaComoLatinoamericana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Lector, yo no soy Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum, el Mapa del Mortífago, y es mi regalo para Jeannine Matweus

 **¿Y si la gata lo cuenta?**

No quería despedirse de ella, pero tampoco podía llevársela. Tendría que dejarla en Hogwarts, sola... Bueno, no del todo sola, pero sentía como si fuera así. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ella en su ausencia... Quizás estaba exagerando, sería solo un día, pero no estaba seguro...

* * *

Eh... ¿me está diciendo adiós? ¿Se va? ¿En serio? ¿Qué será de mis golosinas? ¡¿QUIÉN ME ACARICIARÁ?! Desde luego no puede abandonarme, ¡somos prácticamente hermanos! O sea, no es que sienta cariño ni nada por el estilo, es tan solo un humano, no está a mi nivel, pero ningún otro me ha salvado la vida, por no hablar de acariciarme o de las chuches... Anda, ¡me está agarrando! ¡Wiiii! ¡Me encanta este tipo! Se sienta en una silla y me acaricia. Sí, creo que es un buen momento para dormirme...

*flashback/sueño*

Se sentía mal, tenía frío, no podía mover la pata, sangraba demasiado... No aguantaría mucho más... Dolía mucho... De repente una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Infinitas sombras como esa habían pasado junto a ella, incluso recordaba con claridad aquella que le había hecho tanto daño... Pero esta no parecía como el resto. Detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, veía cariño, preocupación, compasión... La sombra desapareció. Otra vez se había hecho ilusiones... No, parecía que no. La sombra, que iba atada a un cuerpo sólido y real, la curó con manos dulces y cálidas. Seguía sintiéndose mal, pero ya no sangraba y el frío había desaparecido... Se tranquilizó, y dejó que la criatura la llevara a una... cosa. No sabía qué era, pero estar ahí se sentía bien, y el sol no la atacaba allí. Quién sabe, quizás las sombras no eran todas malas...

* * *

Despierto y me encuentro sola. Qué extraño, hacía siglos que no soñaba con aquello... ¡Anda, hay golosinas! Como, quizás demasiadas, pero no importa. Entran la profesora McGonagall (una medio-gata muy maja, la verdad) y el bicho ese de color raro **(n/a: por lo visto los gatos no tienen los conos rojos de la vista, así que no perciben demasiado bien el rojo y el rosa)** que dice que le encantan los gatos. En serio, esa cosa me da asco. No entiendo gran cosa de lo que dicen, pero por las muchas veces que mencionan a Filch-kun y como gesticulan hacia mí, deduzco que discuten sobre algo relacionado conmigo, probablemente quién me cuidará mientras él no esté. Por favor, la cara de sapo no... A parte de que me resulta insoportable, Minnie me cae mucho mejor, me entiendo con ella, el ser medio gata hace que nos comuniquemos maravillosamente. Al final me hace un gesto para que la acompañe. Caminando por los pasillos recuerdo todos los buenos momentos que he pasado con Filch allí. La atención que me daban todos los gigantes al principio (agradable aunque algo sofocante), la esquina en la que pillé a aquel chico, el orgullo en la mirada de Filch-kun... No puedo creer que ya le eche de menos, aunque claro, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo dormí, y menos cuánto lleva fuera... No tardamos en llegar al despacho de Minnie, donde me instalo cómodamente. Desde luego que estoy cómoda, pero ni de lejos tanto como con mi gigante. Recuerdo la vez que al volver de un paseo empezó a acariciarme y darme chuches sin motivo... Ay, cómo lo aprecio... Puede que me tenga un poquito mimada, pero eso no importa... Minnie me devuelve a la realidad con un fuerte maullido. La ignoro. Vuelve a maullar. Quiere enseñarme algo. La sigo. Me lleva a una habitación llena de fotos. Pero no son fotos mágicas, no se mueven. Son las que nos hemos hecho Filch-kun y yo todos estos años. Wow. Cuántos recuerdos hay en estas fotos... Cuando él no podía moverse y tuve que volar; cuando decidió mi nombre, con aquel aparato; cuando yo estuve enferma... Es increíble, y se lo digo a Minnie. Me explica cómo surgió todo aquello -Filch-kun quería que los recuerdos perduraran por siempre y que yo los tuviera cerca- y siento un enorme cariño. De verdad se preocupa por mí... Pasamos un rato jugando y después me da de comer. Me duermo. Ha sido un buen día...

* * *

Me despierta una voz conocida. ¡Es mi gigante! Me lanzo sobre él, le he echado de menos. Además, quiero agradecerle lo de las fotos, y no sé cómo. Me acaricia risueño y cariñoso, ¡me encanta!

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. En mi opinión no podía faltar algo escrito desde el punto de vista de la Señora Norris, nuestra querida co-protagonista, así que decidí que este sería el último capítulo, como una especie de extra, que espero que les guste. Una vez más me disculpo con Jeannine por todo el retraso, y espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalo, aunque fuera un poco (bastante) tarde. Saludos! :3**


End file.
